


Everything and More

by fullmetalalchemist



Series: Everything and More [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalalchemist/pseuds/fullmetalalchemist
Summary: Greed!Ling always found a way to get what he wanted... Including you
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao, Greed/Original Character(s)
Series: Everything and More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013547
Kudos: 9





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> this is a purely self-indulgent Greedling x Reader fic i wrote quickly lmao. 
> 
> rn it's Greed x gender neutral MC, but later ~spicier~ chapters lean towards Greed x Female MC, so if there's interest in adapting the gender i'll add sub-chapters or smtn :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep in mind that both Greedling and the reader are 18+!

The war with Father ended about a month ago and the world now saw peace. Though everyone had gone back to their normal lives—or an adapted normal—and the rebuilding of Central was underway smoothly, one problem still persisted: Greed still controlled Ling. 

Though Greed had agreed to help you and your fellow State Alchemists with restoration efforts, it was still unknown how he was able to survive with Father gone. Due to this, you were appointed in charge of researching the Homunulus and his human container. You had been poring over Scar's brother's studies, the Elric Brothers' notes they had scribbled down and any textbook you could get your hands on. You had fought Homunculi before, performed alchemy on the daily and had even been practising alkahestry; all roads seemed to lead to a dead-end. While sitting in your office at your desk, idly stirring your tea, you heard an abrupt knock that nearly made you spill the contents of your cup. Readjusting yourself and scrambling researching notes to appear more organized, you announced, "Come in!".

To your surprise, it was Greed... or Ling?... the tall young man with one obtrusive side-swept bang opened the large wooden door and began to step in, starting to walk nonchalantly over to you with his hands in his pockets. Yep... definitely Greed. 

"What do you need from me?", you asked accusingly. The last person you wanted distracting you from your work was the was the person who would try to steal all of your attention. While he had the ability to appear at the most inopportune times, you had to admit that he was an asset to your team. Not only did he protect your whole squad from Father, he had also been assisting State scientists with precious metal and carbon studies. His ability to completely harden and shield his body was quite the phenomenon.

Greed was actually a nice guy when he wanted to be, and had recently been showing that side more often, since the end of the War. There was an air of casual confidence he carried about himself that was quite refreshing; the military had been overrun with arrogant old men for too long, so he was a welcome change. For a guy who wanted everything, he was generally quite controlled and had recently been stopping to sit with you on breaks, which you had to admit you appreciated. Greed!Ling was also quite attractive, with his authoritative personality and lean, muscular body. There was something about him that you both hated and desired that you couldn't quite place your finger on. 

The door closing a little  too aggressively snapped you back to reality. 

"Is that any way to greet a guest? You know I'm on your side, right?", he remarked in his cool, relaxed tone, as he half-sat on the edge of the back of the chair across your desk. Seeing your unimpressed glare, he continued, while sliding his feet around and onto the seat, "I was told to come help you. Jazz Snaps mentioned you should probably start taking a 'primary research approach'... whatever that means." 

Mustang.  You would have to speak with him later about overstepping his bounds; he knew you worked best alone and asked for assistance and resources when necessary.

Pinching and rubbing the bridge of your nose, you sighed, "Thanks, but I don't need help. I have access to a Philosopher's Stone that I've been using for primary research. I've been recording any unusual behaviour from it and trying to find any connections it has to you."

Having him around would be a distraction, not only because he would steal your time quipping, but because you knew your mind would wander to more lustful thoughts. 

At this point Greed!Ling had slid into the chair, leaning back, legs spread with his elbows comfortably resting on the chair's arms. 

"Make yourself at home", you remarked in the most sarcastic tone you could muster. 

"Oh, gladly! And, sorry, but... Colonel's orders— and I don't take orders from anyone. I take a lot of things, but not orders. I don't mess around where I don't need to or  with anyone I don't need to", he replied. 

You slowly lowered your hand from your nose and gave a quizzical look; did he really just emphasize "with"? Was he implying that he actually  wanted to spend time with you? And what did he mean by "messing around"? Never mind that, you needed him gone so you could devote your attention to your research. You glanced about the room, searching for a clue to how you could convince the Homunculus to leave. 

"You're not gonna find it!", he said in a playful sing-song voice. You shot him a glare. 

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'you're not gonna find it', and by 'it' I mean a way to remove me from this office". 

Your jaw dropped. How did he notice your discreet eye movements? And so quickly?

"... I", you tried to reply, but were at a loss for words. 

"That's another thing to check off the list of things I've stolen: your breath away".


	2. Power

Your eyes grew wide and you felt your cheeks grow warm.

Who did this guy think you were? You were a Briggs Alchemist before being transferred to Central and would hold your ground against any foe.

"That's not way to talk to your commanding officer, Ling", you retorted. You knew he hated being called by the name of the flesh vessel he was inhabiting. "You have no authority to speak to me in such a manner in my office!", you said sternly as you raised yourself from your chair, palms hitting the surface of your desk. Though he looked somewhat annoyed, his expression quickly twisted into bemusement. He rose slowly from the chair, eyes closed and chuckling lightly. The Homunculus started walking over to your desk, hands in his pockets. Once he reached the point where you could just barely feel his breath as he spoke, Greed!Ling opened his eyes, smirking. He slowly took his right hand out of his pocket and raised his thumb to your chin, resting his index finger under it, barely touching your neck.

"Oh? Where would I am the authority to 'talk to you in such a manner'?", he chided, parroting your previous statement, smirk plastered to his face. You gritted your teeth and glared at the space between his eyebrows in an attempt to uphold not only your current furious expression, but pride as a former Briggs soldier.

"You know where I would?", he continued, whispering, "My place. Tonight."

Enough was enough. He was hot and you were very much attracted to his body and overall personality, but you wouldn't let someone saunter in—quite literally— and order you around. You were promoted to Lieutenant after the war and had an image to maintain, not only for you, but for the whole military. You jerked your chin from gentle, but firm, grasp, surprising Greed!Ling slightly.

"Feisty. I like it."

"And what makes you so confident that I'll actually agree to such an arrangement?", you remarked, crossing your arms across your body.

"Hey, don't look so upset! I was only suggesting you come over for a change of research environment; you could also do your 'primary research' there with me", he replied wryly, shrugging sarcastically and drawing out the words "primary research". "Never said or asked anything else, did I?", he continued, smirking.

As much as you hated to admit it, he was right: you couldn't remember the last time you saw the sun, slept in your own bed or ate a proper meal.

Damn, he really knew how to play this... and you.


	3. Primary

Rolling your eyes and shaking your head, you sighed, "Fine. But only for research. Don't go getting any ideas". Glancing up at the time, you noticed that it was already 5:00pm, meaning work had just officially ended. Your shoulders relaxed slightly, as you released a breath you didn't realize you were holding. 

"Let me just pack my stuff first, then I'll meet you out front", you said, absentmindedly grouping papers and textbooks. Greed!Ling looked puzzled by the sight in front of him. 

"What?", you remarked upon witnessing his expression. "I'm just tired and have a lot of things to pack", you said as you haphazardly placed the collected contents of your desk's surface into your messenger bag. 

The Homunculus quickly closed his eyes and shook his head, chuckling to himself. "I said primary research didn't I? Meaning that you won't need any of that—only me", he explained. Upon finishing his sentence, he turned on his heel, winking before completing the rotation. "I'll see you out front", he said, giving you a quick wave with his back towards you. 

The audacity— that's what it was about him that bothered you. He expected to get everything he wanted and always found a way to achieve his goals. While this irritated you endlessly, you appreciated that there was someone else in this old and tired establishment that could keep up with your contrasting stubborn and driven personality. While Greed's authoritative nature had your heart and thoughts racing, you knew you couldn't let yourself spiral further — you were an Alchemist whose primary goal was to rid Ling of this Homunculus, not form an intimate relationship with it. 

Once packed, you quickly threw on your peacoat, grabbing your office keys and heading out, locking the door behind you. After hearing the satisfying click of the lock securing, you sighed once more, resting your forehead against your office door. Primary objective: primary research; find out how to save Ling. Lifting your head with a deep breath and new resolve, you marched towards the entrance to meet your subject of your research. 

To your surprise, the young man was sitting on the steps to the military headquarters building, elbows propped on his knees, chin resting in his hands, as opposed to his regular perch on the roof. Upon hearing your footsteps, his head perked up and a faint, but genuine, smile crept upon his lips. "And here I almost gave up on you showing up!", he exclaimed, standing up and dusting himself off. "I thought you might've fallen asleep at your desk again". He smiled wryly, placing his hands behind his head. 

"I almost did, to be honest. I'm just... exhausted... and hungry...", you trailed off, staring at the ground intently. 

"Hey", Greed spoke softly, placing one hand in his pockets and gesturing with the other, "I have food at my place...". Hesitating, he continued, averting your gentle gaze, "I can can make us something". 

Was he... embarrassed? The guy who was this close to crushing your resolve with his physical displays of power was... embarrassed? 

"I'll hold you to that", you replied with a smirk, chuckling, before continuing, "More primary research for my notes". 

He glanced back at you and shot a quick, earnest smile, before a shocked expression painted your face. 

"Wait!", you exclaimed as you hit your forehead with your open palm, "I should stop at my place to pick up a change of clothes! This uniform isn't as comfortable as it looks". 

Greed smiled wryly, mouth opening briefly as if he was about to speak, and then closed his eyes and turned to face away from the building. "Let's get going, Lieutenant, it's getting dark".


	4. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET SPICY AND START GETTING NSFW! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND WHEN READING!
> 
> *this chapter is still in progress/under review/being edited! i just didn't want to lose it in my drafts lol*

Mouth agape and wringing your arm free, you shouted, flustered, "E-excuse me? I told you I was here for primary research  only . I got answers and now I'm going home." You stood purposefully from your chair at the small, round, wooden kitchen table. 

"But you haven't studied  me yet". As he spoke, he walked towards you, forcing you to back into the wall. Once your back was pressed against the wall, he raised his arm, resting his forearm flush against the space above your head. 

Damn, he was hot, but you needed to steel your resolve so as to not give in to your desires.  I am a State Alchemist. I'm better than this. 

Clearing your throat you responded, with an open palm raised, "I've done enough research and no Homunculus has the authority to tell me how to do my job". 

"Oh... but I do". He reached down to your chin, holding it the same way he did in your office. "Like I said before, I have full authority here... Lieutenant".

There it was: that smirk. That  audacious smirk. It made you want to both punch him and tear his clothes off. 

He continued, "You were planning on losing sleep over research, anyway, right?", tilting your chin up slightly and craning down. "I'm Greed, and I always get what I want; right now that's  you . I'll stop when you want, but", he moved his lips next to your ear and whispered, "I feel like you won't want to". 

A warm sensation over to your body as the words breathlessly escaped your lips, "Let's start". 

His hands moved gracefully and efficiently over your uniform buttons and over your shoulders. 

"Wait, are you sure you're okay with this? It's not like you to give in so easily", he remarked. 

"If you're asking if I consent, then yes, I do". 

A sinister smile flashed before you —fleeting. His lips moved to your neck, sucking it aggressively without restraint, teeth slowly sinking in. You let out a light moan and you could feel his smile pressed against your neck. Greed's hands slid down to your torso, gripping briefly, before moving to your back, nails dragging. 

As your back arched away from the cold wall from the sensation of his nails, he looked down, asking, "First time?" 

"Yeah, why?", you responded quickly and matter-of-factly. "You?"

"Just one more think I can take away from you", he replied slyly, just barely licking the his lips with the tip of his tongue. 

As he was moving his hands to your belt, you interrupted, "Hey, I asked if it was your first time, too". 

A pause. 

"I mean, contrary to popular belief, not many people want to actually sleep with a  Homunculus "

Noticing your smirk and cocked eyebrow, Greed continued, "So, uh, yeah... first time". 

A wide smile made its home on your visage. "Call  me greedy, but that's exactly what I wanted to hear... and  wanted  ", you said as  you now held his chin with your index finger and thumb, other hand on your hip. 

"C-can I kiss y-you? I want to t-taste you s-so badly", he sputtered breathlessly, a wild look in his eyes and grabbing your face. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck. "What do mean? You were literally  just kissing me!", you said, letting out a light laugh. 

"That was your neck. I want your lips; I need your lips. Let me dominate your lips and your body. I've never kissed anyone before and you're the only one I want to steal my first kiss", he pleaded. 

The sensation. Warmth was filling your body now and your limbs felt limp. 

"I-I would love to... It's just... I've never kissed anyone, either", you replied embarrassed. 

A weight was suddenly on your mouth, heat spreading across it and your entire being.  Euphoria . Giving in to the sensation, you closed your eyes and mirrored the pressure. Your bodies slowly parted and Greed pressed his forehead against yours, his grasp still first on your cheeks. 

Eyes still closed, he said in a quiet, breathless voice, "I want more. Do you?" 

"Yes"

"And what do I have permission to do to you...  Lieutenant ?"

"Right now, do your worst. Safe word is 'red'"

"Gotcha"


End file.
